La pureté
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Marinette, la novia de mi hijo... ¿Como fue que llegamos a esto? Me pregunto mientras mis ojos te miran intensamente, intentando controlar mis manos ardiendo ante los profundos deseos de tocarte. No puedo evitarlo, eres tan hermosa que nublas mis sentidos. El amor de Adrien jamas podría compararse al que yo siento por ti, era capaz de llevarme hasta la locura (One-shot de terror)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Advertencia: Esta es una historia de horror, ¿De acuerdo? Solo una idea que quise compartir con ustedes y cada quien escoge si es parte del "Universo original" o AU (Universo alterno) También les aviso que no tiene un final feliz, así que prepárense.**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug, Gabriel A. /Hawk Moth y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

 _Narra Gabriel Agreste:_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la novia de mi hijo... ¿Como fue que llegamos a esto? Me pregunto mientras mis ojos te miran intensamente, intentando controlar mis manos ardiendo ante los profundos deseos de tocarte. No puedo evitarlo, eres tan hermosa que nublas mis sentidos.

Cuando no resisto mas, con mis manos dejo que el delicado y pequeño camisón azul hecho de seda, aquel que enfatizaba el color de tus ojos, caiga al suelo. Dejándome ver tu cuerpo de una palidez cremosa que resaltaba sobre el intenso negro de tus largos cabellos, los cuales estaban sujetos en dos infantiles coletas bajas. Perfectas para tu rostro aniñado.

La imagen de tanta inocencia me ofusco y me satisfizo al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que después de esa noche a tu lado, disfrutando de tu cuerpo en aquella poco iluminada habitación, tendría que enfrentarme a mi propia conciencia por haber dañado tanta pureza.

En el pasado, solo una vez había conocido a un ángel tan perfectamente aderezado, con una pulcritud y una delicadeza semejante. Con una personalidad tan dulce pero explosiva y cambiante. Mi esposa... O mi querida esposa, ambas eran enfermiza-mente iguales.

Con tantas cualidades, entendía perfectamente por que Adrien se había enamorado de ti Marinette. Con tantas cualidades, ¿Como no enamorarme también yo de ti? Pero...¿Sabes una cosa, Marinette? El amor de Adrien jamas podría compararse al que yo siento por ti, lo mio era un amor tan intenso que si no estabas cerca de mi, que si no me elegías a mi... Era capaz de llevarme hasta la locura.

Quiero saber todo de ti, que me cuentes cada defecto y virtud que poseas, cada gusto y disgusto, quiero escucharte decirme que me amas con la misma desesperación que me consume, quiero que me prefieras sobre mi propio hijo.

Mis grandes manos temblaban involuntariamente al tiempo que acaricio tu rostro, sintiendo la suavidad de tu piel. Primero comienzo a detallar cuidadosamente el contorno de tus grandes ojos, rozando un poco aquellas largas y pobladas pestañas que posees para después acariciar lentamente tus prominentes pómulos y tu respingada nariz, posteriormente bajo hasta tus tentadores labios, los cuales aun estaban ligeramente húmedos por los besos que anteriormente nos habíamos dado.

Una vez que termino de explorar tu hermoso rostro, Marinette... Continuo el camino de mis manos hasta llegar a tu fino cuello. Notando los huesos de tu clavícula ligeramente resaltados dentro de la cálida piel que los cubría y sobre todo, sintiendo mi mente afiebrada ante tu involuntario estremecimiento por mi tacto.

-Dime que me amas -te pido con una inusual ansiedad consumiéndome. De tus labios temblorosos salen las palabras entrecortadas que tanto añoro escuchar: "Te amo"

Tu melodiosa voz correspondiendo a mis sentimientos, logra erizarme los vellos de la nuca y satisfecho te pido repetir aquello unas cuantas veces mas. Tu al igual de nerviosa que antes obedeces con voz temblorosa y baja. ¡Oh Marinette, eres tan adorable! Tan maravillosa.

Mis manos siguen bajando, esta vez a tu cuerpo. Pasando por cada rincón y acariciándote de la manera mas especial que puedo, sintiendo como me estremezco de placer al escuchar tus seductores gritos inundar toda la obscuridad de aquel cuarto secreto.

Adoro verte así, adoro ser el responsable. No sabes como embriagas mi corazon y calientas mi cuerpo al ver como te retuerces entre las sabanas de aquella cama, completamente desnuda ante mis ojos, sudorosa y cada vez mas agotada por el esfuerzo que haces en participar dentro de mis juegos.

Tu cuerpo es una droga para mi, tu aroma y tu sabor es lo mas exquisito que jamas he podido conocer. Me tienes completamente loco, te adoro Marinette... Jamas me había sentido así, en realidad, ni mi esposa había logrado enloquecerme como tu. De solo imaginarme que Adrien había recorrido con sus manos tu cuerpo me enferma, por que tu eres mía, tu me perteneces. Cada rincón de ti es de mi propiedad.

Sin poder controlarme por mas tiempo y guiado por los celos, entro dentro dentro de ti. Escuchandote gritar de infinito placer mientras unas lagrimas escurren de tus ojos. El placer se vuelve insoportable para mi también al verte tan ansiosa por mi presencia en tu cuerpo, retorciéndote con desesperación.

No quiero verte sufrir, quiero que disfrutes del momento tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo. Así que me adentro aun mas en ti y comienzo a moverme, sintiéndome dentro del séptimo cielo al ver tu expresión desencajada y tus ojos encadenados a los míos. Rogándome clemencia en silencio al ser incapaz de hablarme.

Luego, en ese mágico instante... Sentí el clímax llegar a mi cuerpo, produciendo una sensación de liberación repentina y placentera de toda la tensión acumulada desde el momento en que mi amor y mis enfermos deseos nacieron por ti.

Agotada, abres la boca desesperada por intentar recuperar el aliento pero al final, terminas quedándote dormida. Enternecido te beso en los labios con fuerza, completamente seguro de que no despertaras.

Luego mi mano vaga hasta tu vientre abierto, sintiendo la humedad de tu sangre todavía caliente manchando mi propia piel. Me alejo de ti, observándote una vez mas... Maravillado me doy cuenta de que incluso cuando tu piel de porcelana esta bañada de aquel intenso color carmín, provocado por tu sangre salpicada, sigues siendo la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Tus torneadas piernas, al igual que tus brazos, están llenos de múltiples cortes y quemaduras causados por mis "apasionadas caricias" y mi admiración crece al contemplarte mejor y saber que mis juegos, solo han conseguido hacerte mas irresistible para mi. He logrado darte una poderosa y obscura belleza que contrasta con tu cálida pureza celestial.

Retomando mi atención a tu vientre, meto mis manos y comienzo a hurgar. Encontrando el "parásito" que nos impedía ser libres en nuestro amor, aquella criatura que Adrien había puesto dentro de tu cuerpo y de la cual yo te liberaba. Ardiendo en celos, logre arrancarlo de tu cuerpo y lo tire al suelo, sabiendo que no merecía mas.

Mis manos grotescamente sucias mancharon tu bello rostro al acariciarte. Siguiendo cariñosamente con mis dedos el pronunciado camino de tus lagrimas saladas a lo largo de tus mejillas. Pronto noto que tu pecho ya no sube ni baja, tu sueño es tan intenso que incluso tu pulso se ha detenido. Tu corazon ha dejado de latir pero eso no importa, pues ahora... Sin esa cosa en tu vientre y contigo en mi cama, finalmente todo ira bien.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, la novia de mi hijo... ¿Como fue que llegamos a esto? Me pregunto imaginando con satisfacción el rostro de Adrien cuando lea tu carta, aquella donde le decías que dejabas de amarlo y le abandonabas, cancelando la boda y alejándolo de ese hijo que tanto lo emocionaba. Aquella carta que yo mismo te ayude a redactar antes de disfrutar juntos sobre la cama donde ahora estábamos recostados los dos. Tu dormida entre mis brazos, manchando todo mi cuerpo de tu dulce y deliciosa sangre.

Sabia que Adrien lloraría desgarradora-mente, que sufriría mucho con tu partida, probablemente comenzaría a buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra pero al final, quedaría destrozado pues jamas podría encontrarte. Pero...¿Sabes una cosa, Marinette? El amor de Adrien jamas podría compararse al que yo siento por ti, lo mio era un amor tan intenso que si no estabas cerca de mi, que si no me elegías a mi... Era capaz de llevarme hasta la locura.

Y después de esa noche, estaba seguro de que jamas volverías a escoger a nadie sobre mi.

Ya no.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Bueno, les voy a confesar algo: Estoy estresada al máximo por asuntos personales y cuando eso pasa, escribo como loca así que seguramente esta semana verán muchos escritos míos por acá.**

 **Ahora, hablando de este one-shot:**

 **Estamos a mitad de Noviembre y no subí nada para celebrar Halloween, entonces pensé ¿Por que no hacer algo? Sirve que practico un poco mas el genero "Terror-Gore" (Espero no haber fracasado y que no me tiren piedras mientras me abuchean :v)**

 **Sobre la historia: En si realmente no tiene un espacio especifico, puede quedar como AU (Universo alterno) o ser parte de un futuro muy retorcido dentro del "universo original" Depende de cada uno, yo personalmente, ya viéndolo terminado prefiero verlo como un AU.**

 **Al principio pensé en hacerlo con Felix y Bridgette xD pero no me pareció muy lógico (Esto tampoco lo es, pero siento que le queda mejor y es mas interesante) ¡Por favor, no me odien! Solo es un escrito ¿De acuerdo? No lo tomen "a pecho"**

 **Como aclaración extra: No Gabriel no la violo ¿Okey? Solo la torturo sin piedad y la mato ._.**

 **Espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga un rato ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
